QuestCards
Item Directions Get Item From Aegis Portal to cook, hunt Zeus kill Zeus Ambrosia Portal to cook, hunt Alchemist kill Alchemist Ancient Dust Portal to Cary get from sarcophagus Ankh Portal to Tomb Thief, summon Gynosphinx kill Gynosphinx Apple Portal to cook, hunt Julius kill Julius Artist's Smock Portal to Vampire Guardian, hunt Etcher kill Etcher Auburn Orb Portal to Horror kill Horror Autumn Leaf Portal to Libra kill Libra Avalanche Portal to Rock Monster kill Rock Monster Bardiche Portal to Thain kill Thain Bat Wings Portal to Cloth, Hunt Witch get from cauldron Battered Iron Breastplate Market Square, 6E4S6W6S get from ground Belt of Life Portal to Belrak kill Belrak Black Kite Shield Portal to Savage Minotaur kill Minotaur Black Knight Visor Portal to Arachnid kill Arachnid Black rock Portal to Questing Beast pick up off ground Blackberries Market Square, 7w2ses2wsesen get from ground Blood Red Stone Portal to Belrak kill Belrak Blue Potion Portal to Ki-Rin kill Ki-Rin Boomerang Portal to Shepard, summon Drax kill Drax Bottle of Firebreather Portal to Filthy kill Filthy Bottle of Local Specialty Portal to Filthy kill Filthy Bunch of Stakes Portal to Nomad Leader get from basket Cameleon Poncho Portal to Calico, 2NW get from ground Candlestick Portal to Henry, 2E2SES get from ground Carved Wooden Ring Portal to Belrak kill Belrak Castle Key Portal to Peon, S2ES kill Dwarf Caviar Portal to Anthar, summon Irghum kill Irghum Chequered Shirt Portal to John kill John Chest Portal to Jim buy Chicken Portal to sheep, summon Chuckles kill Chuckles Chunk of Coal Portal to Miner 2E get from ground Clear Potion Portal to Shudd kill Shudd Code Box Portal to Throt kill Throt Coil of Rope Portal to Nomad Leader get from basket Commanders Helm Portal to Gargoyle Shaman, hunt Captain kill Captain Completely Black Armor Portal to Exodus kill Exodus Cracked Bone Portal to Baby Troll, EN get from ground Crystal Potion Portal to Anthar, summon Cyrtpea kill Cyrtpea Crystal Scroll Portal to Anthar, summon Zae kill Zae Dark Green Cloak Portal to Beholder kill Beholder Defeathered Chicken Portal to Marty buy Devil Rod Portal to Mindflayer, hunt Master kill Master Mindflayer Dirty Cloth Turban Portal to Tomb Thief, summon Ali Baba kill Ali Baba Doll Portal to Girl kill Girl Dragon Tooth Knife Portal to Concubine, hunt Master kill Master Dragonskin Girth Portal to Draconian Queen kill Queen Druish Staff Portal to Arun kill Arun Dusty Skeleton Portal to Henry, ENEND get from ground Dwarven Gloves Portal to Miner kill Miner Ear of Corn Portal to Elizabeth buy Earth Ring Portal to Earth Ruler kill Ruler Ebony Kris Portal to Calico kill Mistress Egg Summon Chicken kill Chicken Egyptian Mace Portal to Pyramid kill Pyramid Electrum Sword Portal to Gnome Chief kill Chief Emerald Scabbard Portal to Cary get from sarcophagus Encrypted Scroll Portal to Brass Dragon kill Dragon Engraved Ebony Seal Portal to Mayor kill Mayor Executioner's Axe Market Square, N kill Executioner Eyeball Portal to Cloth, Hunt Witch get from cauldron Fan made of Peacock Feathers Portal to cook, hunt Athena kill Servants Fine Mace Portal to Gargoyle Shaman kill Shaman Flame Lance Portal to Blue Flame kill Blue Flame Fool's Motley Portal to Dagonet kill Dagonet Gauntlet of Ogre Power Portal to Ogre Chief kill Chief Glass Trinket Portal to Madam Tracy buy Glinting Silver Bracelet Portal to Calico, 8S kill Apprentice Glowing Suit of Banded Mail Portal to Dracolich kill Dracolich Gold Dragon Orb Portal to Gold Dragon kill Dragon Gold Nugget Portal to Samuel, 2N kill Handmaid Golden Harp Portal to Bard kill Bard Golden Necklace Portal to Madam Tracy buy Golden Robe Portal to Jerrold kill Jerrold Green Serpentine Staff Portal to Beholder, hunt Priest kill Priest Gyvel Portal to Sorbus, es get from ground Halberd Portal to Dracolich kill Dracolich Hard Leather Cap Portal to Leather buy Head of Cabbage Portal to Elizabeth buy Head of Lettuce Portal to Elizabeth buy Helm of Dragonkind Portal to Concubine, hunt Red Dragon kill Red Dragon Herbs Portal to Hierophant kill Hierophant Holy Avenger Portal to Diana kill Diana Horn of Life Portal to Belrak kill Belrak Horns Portal to Goat kill Goat Horseshoe Portal to Smithy kill Smithy Huge Wicked Looking Scythe Portal to Slaad kill Slaad Humming Hurricane Helmet Portal to Air Ruler kill Ruler Icicle Portal to Ice Bandit kill Ice Bandit Intricately Carved Key Portal to Calico kill Mistress Ivory Hilted Dagger Portal to Calico, 5S4W kill Master Ivory Staff Portal to cook, hunt Alchemist kill Alchemist Jar of Formaldehyde Portal to Tomb Thief, summon mummy kill Mummy Key Summon Sexton kill Sexton Key with the letter "P" Portal to Pellinore kill Pellinore Kiwi Portal to cook, hunt Julius kill Julius Knight's Mace Portal to Reknown kill Reknown Lamorak's Spurs Portal to Lamorak kill Lamorak Large Leg Bone Portal to Dracolich get from ground Lawgiver Portal to Beddows kill Beddows Leather Belt Portal to Baby Troll get from Cadaver Leather Vest Portal to Thain kill Thain Long Black Stick Portal to Peon get from ground Long Curved Sabre Portal to Nomad Leader kill Nomad Leader Long Cylindrical Tube Portal to Scribe kill Master Scribe Long Grey Branch Market Square 13ws2w2se get from ground Long Sword Portal to Filthy kill Filthy Long Sword that Flames Brightly Portal to Vampire Guardian kill Vampire Guardian Lute Portal to cook, hunt Apollo kill Apprentice Mace Portal to Newt kill Newt Magenta Potion Portal to Concubine, WNE kill Draconian Magic Dust Portal to Eddie kill Eddie Mandolin Portal to Bard kill Bard Meat Cleaver Portal to Jim buy Milk Bladder Portal to Ewe kill Ewe Mining Pick Portal to Miner, ES get from ground Mirror Portal to Gang Doll kill Gang Doll Misty Potion Portal to Ogre Chief, all N1W kill Swamp Wraith Mithril Bracer Portal to Anchient Wyvern kill Wyvern Moonstone Portal to Shepard, hunt Spider kill Spider Morris Stuff Portal to Sailor, U, wander around get from ground Multi Colored Key Ring Portal to Keeper kill Keeper Mummified Head of Jubal Portal to X-ist kill X-ist Murky Green Potion Portal to Slaad, hunt Green Troll kill Green Troll Nectar Portal to cook, hunt Alchemist kill Alchemist Newt Egg Portal to Newt, D E get from ground Nightgaunt Tickler Portal to Nightgaunt kill Nightgaunt Notched Axe Portal to cook, hunt Ares kill soldiers Note Portal to Peon, S2E2S get from ground Obsidian Dirk Portal to Tomb Thief kill Tomb Thief Onyx Bracelet Portal to Calico, 5S4E kill Apprentice Onyx Ring Portal to Darken kill Darken Orange Portal to cook, hunt Julius kill Julius Orange Potion Portal to Newt, D Pale Blue Stone Portal to Andromeda, d2e pick up off ground Pellinore's Trailpack Portal to Pellinore kill Pellinore Pile of Bones Portal to Questing Beast get from ground Pink Ice Ring Portal to Old Doll kill Old Doll Pink Potion Portal to Papa Smurf kill Papa Posieden's Trident Portal to cook, hunt Poseidon kill Poseidon Prism Wand Portal to Darkenbeast, hunt Prism kill Prism Purple Cloak Portal to Master Mindflayer kill Master Mindflayer Raft Market Square S2ES buy Rainbow Staff Portal to Elven Wizard kill Wizard Red Dragon Claw Portal to Red Dragon kill Dragon Red Dragon Orb Portal to Red Dragon kill Dragon Reinforced Boots Portal to Armorer buy Reinforced Gloves Portal to Armorer buy Ring of the Universe Portal to Polaris kill Polaris Rod of Neutrality Portal to Talemon kill Talemon Rod of Weaponry Portal to Gorak kill Gorak Rotten Arm Market Square, 6E4S6W3N2E get from ground Ruby Key Portal to Concubine, W2S kill King Ruby Ring Portal to Matron kill Matron Rusty Curved Scimitar Portal to Bony Skeleton kill Skeleton Sapphire Ring Portal to Samuel kill Samuel Sceptre of Might Portal to Cepheus kill Cepheus Scroll " " Portal to Arun kill Arun Shepard's Crook Portal to Shepard kill Shepard Shock Whip Portal to Magneto kill Magneto Shovel Portal to Henry get from ground Side of Horse Portal to Marty buy Silver Flute Portal to Bard kill Bard Silvery Blue Wand Portal to Drow kill Drow Silvery Stuff Market Square S3W4SE2NEN4U kill Paladin Skiff Portal to Scientist kill Scientist Slice of Pizza Portal to Ezmerelda get from oven Small Brass Key Market Square, 7W2SEN get from Fireplace Small Figurine Portal to Charmer kill Charmer Small Green Hat Portal to Matron kill Matron Small Ruby Ring Portal to Matron kill Matron Small Wand Portal to Gargamel kill Gargamel Smooth Quartz Ball Portal to Mayor (Thalos), NE get from cabinet Snake Headed Whip Portal to Matron kill Matron Spider Shaped Dagger Portal to Yochlol kill yochlol Spiked Collar Portal to Calico kill Calico Standard Issue Sword Portal to Leather, hunt Cityguard kill Cityguard Standard Issue Vest Portal to Leather, hunt Cityguard kill Cityguard Stone Club Portal to Large Elemental kill Large Elemental Strange Amulet Portal to Arun kill Arun Strange Energy Bow Portal to Camel, hunt Worm kill Worm Strange Template Portal to Shudd kill Shudd Straw Broom Portal to Broom get from ground Studded Leather Jerkin Portal to Leather buy Studded Leather Sleeves Portal to Leather buy Sub Issue Boots Portal to Wimpy kill Wimpy Sushi Portal to Anthar, summon Irghum kill Irghum Sword Excalibur Portal to Darken, 2N3E2S get from stone Sword of the sun Portal to cook, hunt Ra kill Ra Tattered Map Portal to Nomad Leader get from basket Thain's Girth Portal to Thain kill Thain Tight Fitting Green Shirt Portal to Calico kill Mistress Timian Herbs Market Square 4e3n2w5n4en get from ground Tiny Dagger Portal to Shiriff kill Shiriff Titanic Armplate of Hercules Portal to Hercules kill Hercules Titanic Bracelet of Virgo Portal to Virgo kill Virgo Titanic Hoof of Taurus Portal to Taurus kill Taurus Titanic Horns of Capricorn Portal to Capricorn kill Capricorn Titanic Scale of Libra Portal to Libra kill Libra Toadstool Market Square 13ws2ws get from ground Today's Special Portal to Anthar, summon Irghum kill Irghum Unholy Symbol Market Square, 9W6N, hunt Cambian kill Cambian VibroBlade Portal to Throt get from safe Waybread Portal to Strick buy Wheelbarrow Portal to Henry get from ground Whisper Thin Rapier Portal to X-ist kill X-ist White Pelt of a Yeti Portal to White Yeti kill Yeti White Silk Belt Portal to Concubine, WNE kill Draconian Wicker Basket Portal to Scientist kill Scientist Wooden Chest Market Square, 7W2SEN get from ground Wooden Stick Portal to Binder, W get from cabinet Wrinkled Scroll Portal to Shepard, NUWS kill Spider